Lifebloom
Lifebloom is a druid heal over time (HoT) spell that becomes available at level 64. Unlike other HoTs, it will stack with itself up to three times. Each time the spell is cast on itself, the duration of the entire stack is refreshed. If Lifebloom completes its duration or is dispelled, it will bloom and immediately heal the target and refund mana equal to half the mana it cost to cast the spell. Rank table Notes * Lifebloom costs 978 mana before reductions at level 80. * Each time that Lifebloom is cast on a target, the Lifebloom stack is incremented by 1 up to a maximum stack of 3. The entire stack shares a single expiration timer, which is refreshed to max duration every time Lifebloom is recast on the target. Therefore, a single casting of Lifebloom is sufficient to maintain an entire 3-stack. * Each Lifebloom in a stack will bloom if the stack blooms, so if a 3-stack expires the direct heal will be three times that of a single Lifebloom, and the mana returned will likewise be for the whole stack. * The heal over time portion for this spell ticks every second, unlike most other HoTs which only tick every three seconds. * The HoT is enhanced by 6.53% of your spell power per stack per tick. The bloom is enhanced by 38.57% of your spell power. * The bloom heal can crit. Critical effects from the bloom will not proc Living Seed or Nature's Grace. The mana returned is unaffected. * Unless in ToL From, Lifebloom can only be active on one target at a time. If you cast lifebloom on a second target, ALL stacks of Lifebloom will be removed from the first. YOUR FIRST LIFEBLOOM WILL NOT BLOOM HEAL. Improvements Talents * Empowered Rejuvenation increases the benefit the spell gains from spell power by 20%. Note that this is a 20% increase to the amount gained; it does not mean that Lifebloom gains an additional 20% of your spell power. * Genesis increases the amount of healing done by 5%. * Gift of Nature increases the healing done by 10%. * Gift of the Earthmother reduces the global cooldown from casting Lifebloom by 20%. * Natural Perfection increases the critical effect chance of the bloom heal by 3%. * Nature's Splendor increases the duration by 2 seconds, adding two additional ticks at full strength. * Subtlety reduces the threat caused by the spell by 30% and reduces the chance that it will be dispelled by 30%. * Tree of Life reduces the mana cost by 20%. This applies both in and out of Tree of Life Form. The mana returned on bloom is not affected by this reduction. Glyphs Tips and Tactics * When tank healing, apply Lifebloom one stack at a time. When the spell is about to end, let it bloom if the tank needs the extra healing, otherwise refresh it before the final tick and repeat the process. * Stacking and maintaining 3 Lifeblooms on a target provides a reasonable amount of healing every second, though it is not very mana efficient as you will never get the mana return from the bloom. * In PvP: players that can dispel Magic-type buffs will have to decide whether to leave the Lifebloom buff on (they continue to receive healing, then they'll get a chunk of health back), or to dispel it (in which case the target will get the final healing effect right away and can recast Lifebloom). One of the best mind-games a Druid can play in PvP. * You should NOT try to get a head start on a pull by casting Lifebloom on your Tank before he pulls. As heals cause threat, the tics will likely cause enemys to see your heals before the Tank builds threat of his own and cause them to attack YOU. * On the other hand, a tanking druid could use Lifebloom for just that. Placing a stack of Lifebloom on yourself will cause mobs to see your HoT, and hate you more for healing yourself. This has the added benefit of helping your healer conserve mana and boosts the chance that you will proc Clearcasting. Patch changes * * * * * * External links es:Flor de vida Category:Druid abilities Category:Nature spells Category:Magic buffs